At present, a conventional golf bag generally comprises a top frame 03, a bag body 01, a golf bag bottom 02, a plurality of support brackets 05, a pair of steel wires 04, and a movable tongue block 24, as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b). The golf bag bottom 02 generally has an inclined plane with the moveable tongue block 24 thereon. During operation, when the golf bag is placed slantways, the support brackets 05 are unfolded to pull the steel wires 04, and then the tongue block 24 is driven by the steel wires 04 to slant the golf bag bottom 02.
However, under the circumstance, the traditional golf bag cannot keeps stable, even being overturned, because of a small contacting area of the golf bag bottom 02 with the ground and heavy golf clubs contained therein. In addition, because the traditional golf bag bottom 02 is formed by assembling a lot of components together, so the manufacturing process will become rather complicated and also results in an expensive manufacturing cost and inefficiency.
Hence it is desired to provide a golf bag bottom which can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.